


two hearts beating as one

by lightwoody



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Shadowhunters (TV) RPF, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: 3x17 murdered every malec stan alive theres no one left, Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Crying, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt Magnus Bane, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Sad Alec Lightwood, Sad Magnus Bane, it was a massacre, only read if u wanna be sad too, so this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightwoody/pseuds/lightwoody
Summary: the events that take place after 3x17.





	two hearts beating as one

magnus had shaken in alec’s arms that night for angel knows how long, holding alec so tight it that it hurt, but alec said nothing as his heart broke for the man he loves. he had never seen magnus like this before, not even when he told him about his parent’s deaths, not even when alec had an arrow in his chest. this, this was something so deeply embedded into magnus it manifested as a physical pain. not that he’d told alec, but alec felt it as if it were his own. the lump in alec’s throat was obstructing his breathing, and his eyes blurred so much he couldn’t breathe, but he would not cry here. not when magnus needed him the most.

“alec, it-it _hurts_ ,” magnus sobbbed, “my heart.” alec’s heart constricted at this, desperate for some way, any way to help magnus. there was nothing. there were no words to soothe a heartbreak such as this one.

they had walked hand in hand to alec’s room and alec had undressed magnus slowly, down to his boxers, and pulled one of his own tank tops over magnus’ head. he pulled off magnus’ rings one by one, and wiped the eyeliner from his eyes gently. magnus stared at the wall lifelessly as alec did so, tear stains still adorning his cheeks. alec undressed himself and grabbed magnus’ hand, pulling him into bed with him. he wrapped his arms so tight around magnus he knew magnus probably couldn’t breathe, but he wanted magnus to _feel_ him there. he peppered magnus’ shoulder with kisses and rubbed his hands up and down magnus’ arms, grounding him, silently letting him know he would be his anchor.

alec waited until magnus’ breath slowed to softly pull away and walk into the hall. he shut the door and a sob escaped from his throat before he could stop it. he covered his mouth as tears freely fell down his face, his chest heaving as he cried for magnus. alec heard magnus’ voice echoing in his head. _just like you’ve always wanted_. 

alec tugged at his own hair, still stunned that that is what magnus thought alec had wanted. his face burned with embarrassment and pain and heartbreak all at once and alec couldn't even fucking _breathe_.

“i didn’t want this,” alec choked to himself, “i didn’t want this, i _didn’t_.” alec’s throat closed up and he slid down the wall, as his heart beat with the pain of magnus’ loss.

**Author's Note:**

> MALEC STANS HOW WE FEELIN TONIIIIIGHT ????? NOT GOOD ???? UNDERSTANDABLE !!!!
> 
> COME YELL AT ME ON SOCIAL MEDIA:  
> twitter: angelicruned  
> tumblr: lightwoody


End file.
